


waiting

by spoke



Category: New Cutey Honey
Genre: 100 women, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	waiting

She can hear their noises from the window, even through the thick glass of her life support. Though she could have turned the sound off, if she’d wanted. She can feel the heat from their bodies as well. It’s easy to imagine what it must be like, all slick friction and senseless desire. Dolmeck provokes those sorts of reactions out of people, even level-headed ones... and Star is far from level, whatever she might believe of herself. 

Tonight she’s not interested. Tonight it seems the least interesting thing in the world, because she has seen someone she’s been waiting for a long time. Outside the metal prison of her life support, outside the sprawling domain of Dolmeck’s darkness, she was moving. Walking unaware of everything, secured by her ignorance.

She could never be free as long as her opposite number slept. She would remain in this weakened form, watching Dolmeck’s influence without being able to exercise her own. Like a pupae aware of the butterfly she stretched inside the wretched machine, aching for true wings. Like a spider brooding over her eggs she hungered for the future. How should she wake the light and bring out the warrior within?


End file.
